The Everlasting Second Love of Bree Tanner
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: For an unknown reason, Aro let Bree have that second chance. Bree Tanner became Bree Cullen and now, years later, Bree's learnt to love again. This time to a girl. A very special girl. Renesmee Cullen. But a certain werewolf is always getting in the way. Read on to discover how Bree and Jacob both fight for Nessie's love and why exactly Bree's survival is important to Aro.
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

**Bree's POV.**

"Felix?" Jane said lazily. I hadn't looked away from her eyes until this moment; until the big man in the grey cloak titled his head to watch me and a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth and he went to take a step.

"Wait," the mind reader said loudly. Then he turned to the blonde one that had saved my life: Carlisle. "We could explain the rules to this young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." Carlisle nodded to the mind reader before glancing down at me, on my hands and knees before him, still tasting the aftermath of death in my mouth, I could taste my coven's life in the smoke that rose from the pyre.

"Of course," Carlisle said eagerly, looking at Jane. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Jane scoffed and she looked at them like she wasn't sure if they were joking, but if they _were_ joking, they were funnier than she'd given them credit for. Me, I was touched to the core. These vampires were strangers, but they'd gone out on this dangerous limb for me. I already knew it wasn't going to work but still.

"We don't make exceptions," Jane told them, amused. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation." It was as if she were discussing someone else. I didn't care that she was talking about killing me. I knew the yellow-eyes couldn't stop her. She was the vampire police. But even though the vampire cops were dirty—really dirty—at least the yellow-eyes knew it now. "Which reminds me...," Jane went on, her eyes locking on the human girl again and her smile widening."Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

_Still _human. So they were going to change the girl. I wondered what they were waiting for.

"The date is set," said the little vampire with the short black hair and the clear voice. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months." Jane's smile disappeared like someone had wiped it off. She shrugged without looking at the black-haired vampire, and I got the feeling that as much as she might have hated the human girl, she hated this small vampire ten times as much.

Jane turned back to Carlisle with the same vacant expression as before. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle—I thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again..." Then this would be it, then. I still didn't feel afraid. My only regret was that I couldn't tell Fred more about all of this. He was almost totally blind in this world full of dangerous politics and dirty cops and secret covens. But Fred was smart and careful and talented. What could they do to him if they didn't even see him? Maybe the yellow-eyed might meet Fred someday. _Be nice to him, please, _I thought at the mind reader.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch." the redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes.

At that moment my advanced hearing caught a sound unfamiliar t-o me at first but I soon recognized it to be the sound of buzzing or vibrating. My eyes fluttered open and I feared I would see Felix raise his hand and strike. I didn't want to give my killer the satisfaction of having a frightened look on my face when he did the deed. But he stopped and his own tangle of a smile faded and everyone turned to look at the source. Jane.

Jane had been smiling at me; flashing her brilliant white teeth but now she frowned and her brow creased. She sighed gently before retreating a phone from her robes. Her eyes met mine when she answered.

"Master," she greeted the person on the other end. There was someone else? Of course there was. If Jane was the police, they had to have a government.

_Jane, my dear, _The voice replied, _How is Forks and our dear friends there? Carlisle? _Jane was obviously trying to disguise her annoyance that my execution had been paused but she smiled.

"Aro." Carlisle said and I heard an excited giggle on the other end of the phone. I wondered who this master was.

_Oh, I do miss you Carlisle. I hope you will visit soon? _He asked.

"Of course, we were just discussing a visit."

_Wonderful...Jane? Aro said, "Tell me my dear, has the army been dealt with? _

Jane's eyes moved up to the Cullen's, "It has, master; the Cullen's succeeded in destroying the newborns before we had arrived.

_Oh how disappointing for you, my dear._

"Indeed." Jane replied, "We are just about to end the life of the last one, a girl who surrendered."

_Surrendered? My, oh my, a smart child. _

"Hmm." Jane sighed, bored, clearly. "The Cullen's offered her sanctuary," Jane flashed a smile and held in a laugh, an inside joke between her and her master? I didn't dare move or speak. My eyes looked towards the forest—_stupid move_—Felix caught my action and his hand came down. A shrill cry escaped my throat and he lifted me off the ground. I lashed out with my fingers bent like claws, hoping to take out eyes, leave a scar, to do something to my killer before he took me from this world.

_Oh Felix!_ The master giggled gently from the phone, Do_ not kill the child! My, oh my._

"Master?" Jane snapped instantly, but Felix held me closer to his face, his fingers tearing through my jacket and clawing down my back, I struggled to get free to do something but stopped once the master spoke again.

_Jane, you know the life of each vampire is precious. If this child has surrender herself and the Cullen's have offered her a home, why should we not grant her with the opportunity to be one of us?_

"The Volturi does not give second chances-"

_Let her go Felix._

Felix dropped me as if his hand had been taken over by the master. I hit the ground and spun until I was on my knees, my back arched low and I bared my teeth but the woman dropped down, the one with Carmel hair and her hand took my wrist tightly.

"Run and they will kill you." she said and her golden eyes told me to believe her. I rose to my feet, fighting every urge to run or to fight.

"Master?" Jane said but the master cut her off.

_Jane, my dear, come home and I will explain at a later, more appropriate...and private, date. _Jane just nodded and said a short goodbye to the master before snapping her phone shut.

"Bare my warning, we will be returning at some point in the future to check on you, think of it as a test. If you do not pass...you will die." Then with that final warning Jane turned and she and the three others blurred off into nothing.

* * *

The yellow-eyes saved my life and promised the vampire police they would take responsibility for me. It didn't mean I trusted them. Not only are they older and wiser, but they have the strength to kill my entire coven_. My coven?_ I had to stop thinking that way. Those vampires, Kristie, Raoul, Jen, Kevin and all the others were not my coven. We were all pawns made by Riley and..._her _to kill these kind, good vampires. They were not my family, my friends, my peers, they were just there too. But now they're ashes in the wind and I'm being walked through the woods with the yellow-eyes.

No. Not yellow-eyes. The Cullen's. They told me to call them the Cullen's.

I was still a little shaken up about it all. I was the only one still alive. All of them were dead, even my Diego but a piece of me had known that since the moment Riley walked through that door alone. I walked with the woman with caramel hair, Esme her name was. She was kind and gentle like a human; she looked at me not like the others had done in the basement, but like she was helping an lonely kid. She walked with her arm around me, talking to me gently.

The one that wanted to kill me, the one with the scars, had ran ahead to the house we were going to and he took the short black haired girl with him, but the mind-reader he had taken the human girl, his Bella, away from us the moment Esme helped me to my feet.

It was a smart move. I was still tempted to turn now and pressure the human. Her blood. It was something I never thought I'd come across. But I couldn't think that way anymore either. The yellow-eyes— the Cullen's— promised me no harm would come to me and that in time I would learn to be around humans without the terrible almost uncontrollable urge to tear this throats apart with my teeth, I didn't believe such as thing was possible, not for us but it had been proven to me by the mind reader and the human girl. He held her in that field like she was all that existed in his world, and she clung to him so tightly, stared into his strange golden eyes, like she didn't see a monster, but a being of beauty. Like she was seeing an angel.

Esme told me everyone's names soon enough. There was Carlisle which I knew, the leader of the Coven, his wife Esme, and then I was told the mind reader was Edward and his human was Bella, but I had heard Jane call her that in the field. The two behind us, the big muscular guy was Emmett and that model at his side was Rosalie, his wife. Emmett smiled at me when we made eye contact but Rosalie, like the scarred one, kept a careful eye on me. The scarred one, Jasper and the short girl was his mate, Alice. I told Esme about my fears with Jasper, how he had wanted to kill me even after I surrendered, but she assured me he wouldn't be like this forever, as time passes he will soften and feel comfortable around me, just like he is with the rest of the family.

When she said that I realized something. That's exactly what was happening. I hadn't joined another coven, but a family. I was a stranger to them all, a murderous outsider with blazing red eyes which portrayed the monster beneath yet they took me in, promising to teach me the ways of our vampire world and honestly that's all I really wanted. Answers. I wanted to know how to live like they do, how to stay in control near humans, how to feel love for others like myself when I'd received nothing but hatred from my turning, I wanted to have golden eyes like them and be seen as not the monster I considered myself to be.

I didn't want to be a monster; I wanted to be a Cullen.

Bree Cullen. Has a gentle ring to it.

For the first time since Diego's kiss, I smiled.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys. First chapter of my new story is here. Had this idea a while back but never got around to uploading the first chapter. In short, this story is about a love triangle not commonly heard about. The love Triangle between Renesmee, Bree and Jacob. The first few chapters will be about where Bree was during the events of Breaking Dawn and her first time meeting Renesmee, but keep reading to discover how Jacob and Bree will fight for Nessie's love.**

**Question for Chapter One: Why do you think Aro decided to let Bree live? **

**~FanWriter~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Protecting My Family

**Bree's POV.**

I sat in my bedroom, pacing back and forward while quietly sobbing. I could hear Edward below as he pounded on Bella's still chest. It was at times like this I wished I couldn't hear so well. I could hear his teeth slicing though her paper like skin; up her arms and legs, trying his best to get his venom in her. A few seconds later he stopped.

"Alice, Jasper, Bree!" he yelled urgently. I shot out the door and down the stairs before the second was up and I met Alice and Jasper there. Alice had the same hurt expression I knew I had, but Jasper has his fists clenched, ready for battle. I nodded to them and Edward stormed into the hall. We all turned and leaving the main room was Rosalie.

Rosalie then turned to me.

"Bree, take the baby. I'm better trained than you are. I can help," Rosalie said reluctantly as she handed me Renesmee. I had never held a baby before but there she was, in my arms. Renesmee. She wasn't just a face in my imagination anymore; she was real and there in my arms. Bella's darling girl was staring up at me. Her tiny pink tips pulled into a wide smile, a vacant smile without any other meaning other than this kid's innocent laughter. She was silently laughing at just a couple of minutes old. Impossible it would seem, but at the same time the idea of a vampire/human hybrid was thought to be impossible too. She made me chuckle as my long tumble of brown hair was on her fingers and she happily let her fingers clench the strand tightly as she rested her head against my throat.

"Oh, you're beautiful, Renesmee." I whispered. Edward looked down at his daughter and even though we were in a serious situation, a life or death situation actually, he looked at his daughter and smiled like he was proud. A proud man. His hand caressed Renesmee's soft little head gently before he shook his head and took her from me, passing her back to Rosalie.

"No. Rosalie, Bella would want you to take care of the child in case anything happened to the rest of us. Other than the Bella and myself, you are the one she believes will do anything to protect her." I understood completely. We all knew Rosalie was more of a mother than anyone and knew she'd be in the best hands if we did die tonight. Rosalie nodded and hurried away, taking the baby with her. Jacob walked forward then and looked up at Edward.

I don't know why he did it, but Edward titled his head and growled before striking Jacob. Jake lifted his hand to defend himself but Edward snapped it before throwing the wolf across the room. I stared with an open mouth as he hit the wall, knocked the painting off the hook and fell over the couch.

"Let's go." Edward said and he, Alice, Jasper and myself followed him through the office. As we walked into the room we were all hit with the strong scent of human blood. Bella's blood. It was more powerful than anything I had ever smelt or tasted, stronger than the first time I caught Bella's scent. Only now it wasn't behind layers of skin, but fresh and splashed across the floor. On the table lay Bella. She was dead. Or looked it. She lay on her back and her eyes were open but empty. Lifeless as she stared at the ceiling. Her gown was torn from the waist down and covered in her dark red blood. Her skin was covered in sweat and looked waxy, her eyes sunken in dark holes and her lips colourless. Her hair dead and dirty, and her heart had no beat.

"Edward," Alice said panicked as we walked by,

"It's beating, listen." he said. I held my finger to my temple and closed my eyes, it took less than a second now for me to force all other sounds out. I forced the sound of Renesmee crying out of my head, the sound of Jacob moaning in the other room, the sound of the others reflexive breathing, all off it was gone and then I heard it. A thud. A simple thud followed by another. When I opened my eyes and let it all come rushing back I nodded to them.

"I can hear it!" the glee in my voice was obvious. Bella, my friend, my sister, was alive.

"Let's go." Edward instructed again and we followed him through the glass doors and down the stone steps. At this moment the wolves appeared. They came one at a time as they hurried through the trees. Their eyes were full of fire and their muzzles were pulled back showing their rows of sharp fangs. I knew I wasn't as trained as the others. I had trained loads with Emmett, Alice and my other family members, they taught me all I needed to know about fighting other vampires, but they hadn't with wolves. I guessed after learning about the wolves, which was scary by itself, that they would be our allies always. I thought the pack would help with battles like they did killing the army Victoria— I learnt Her name not long after I was saved—created, but I was wrong. Now they hurried forward to kill us.

"We're outnumbered." Jasper said, clenching his fists.

"By a lot," Alice continued.

"I won't let them hurt my family," Edward assured us, standing forward. I took a step and rolled up my sleeves. I wore tight jeans, brown flat boots, a black vest with a purple cardigan over the top. Not exactly best fighting gear but it would do. I could do it. I could take a couple down before I met my demise. I looked up at Edward, my brother, the first Cullen to ever know the real me.

"Our family," I told him and the battle begun. I watched the tallest wolf with black fur, Sam, the Alpha, charge at Edward and both Alice, Jasper and myself lunged to take out our own enemies. I didn't know which wolf I attacked, I didn't really bother learn which member of the pack looked like what kind of wolf. I never thought I'd really need to. The wolf that attacked me was dark grey and had a black patch on its nose. I watched carefully, predicating his moves. His head went low as he opened his mouth and it came up. He was going to try get a lock on my throat from below. So I kicked myself up off the floor into the air. As I flew up he jumped to try snap at me but missed me by an inch. In that same second I flipped my body over and used his head as leverage, a move Rosalie had taught me. I landed behind him but didn't let go of his thick, long fur. I pulled, yanking his head back and I flung the wolf like a toy across open air. I didn't get a look at the damage, I was knocked aside by Edward accidentally as he hit the ground.

Sam stood above him with his mouth open, his fangs dripping with saliva. He was about to go for the death blow.

"Edward!" I yelled and I was on my feet within seconds yet I was not the one to save him. Esme and Carlisle, mother and father, rushed out of the forest and didn't hesitate before both slamming into Sam with all their might and throwing him across the ground away from their son. Emmett flew forward, kicking a wolf in the head to stir it away from Alice. But another took me by the foot and I hit the ground. I tried to spin, I had to get free before it took off my foot. Then I'd be gone before I could do anything, I reached up and went for the eye, clawing across its face I left a long bloody streak where I had been and the wolf let go to yelp, but Emmett had already knelt down, took my hand in his and spun me in the air, I let my foot do the work and kicked the hound so hard it didn't get up.

A wolf tackled Alice then, it's mouth snapping at her while her hands pried it's jaw apart, keeping those fatal fangs away from her head. She cried to get free and Leah and Seth, who had just witnessed the battle, came to help. I knew Leah and Seth, they had been with us these past few days while Bella's been the target the pack wanted. Leah growled and tackled her friend, whoever he was. In a blind panic I jumped to the side, letting my senses, sight, sound, smell, all guide me to safety. But it became too much. The wolves advanced on us and we backed up, all of us backed into a tight line formation before the doors o the house. I stood with one leg bent in front of the other, I flicked my hair out of my face and bared my teeth. Up and down my arms were dents were teeth had been, stinging as they slowly healed.

I held my fists up, ready to punch, claw, decapitate if I had to.

These people were my family. That baby just as much. I would die if I had too.

At that moment the doors opened and Jacob leapt through them.

* * *

"So what does this mean?" I asked Alice ten minutes later, when everything had calmed down, as we rummaged through her stupidly large closet for something Bells to wear when she wakes up. Alice sighed as she threw shoes left and right.

"We've told you about Imprinting before, Bree." she sighed and I shook my head.

"You told me that wolves Imprinted, you didn't tell me exactly what it means, like how will it affect the baby and whatever?" Alice finally settled on some red shoes...before throwing them inside. I picked up a slim dark blue number, raised an eyebrow but in the air threw it on the bed, it would be too tight for Bella to run in anyway.

"Imprinting is something only the wolves do and in a short description, it means that the wolf has made a bond, a profound and intimate phenomenon which means they're found...their soul-mates." I stared at Alice with confusion for a second and she did nothing but nod once before returning to the closet. I thought about it.

"That. Is. Disgusting!" I exclaimed but Alice burst out into laughter.

"No, it's not like that, Bree!" she giggled, "Imprinting changes the way the wolf feels. There are stages of imprinting, If the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will be like an older sibling, when they grow older they will be like best friends and when they got older, to a similar age, they will both develop romantic feelings and fall in love."

"So, now Jacob doesn't see Renesmee, that little baby, as a soul-mate?"

"No," Alice giggled, "At this moment he's like an older brother, a protector who'll do anything and be anything for her. It's not until she's older that things get complicated and feelings develop into something new." I thought about that. I didn't think Bella was going to like this, not a single bit. I knew Edward hated it. I learnt not long ago it's the reason he broke Jake's arm and threw him across the room earlier tonight. But even Alice had said that Edward knows it's not like I thought it was, otherwise Jacob would be in the ground by now.

I thought about Renesmee then. Was this a good or bad thing for her. I mean she'll never, ever be alone. Not only does she have her family but she'll have Jacob. He will protect her with everything he has, he'll be the best friend she needs, he'll be her shoulder to cry on, he'll be the one she'll fall in love with. To me it kind of feels like even though the universe tells them they are going to be a perfect match, it feels like she's being forced into it. I wondered if she'd ever resist the Imprint, could she ever love another.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter, i say again the first couple of chapters will be where Bree was in the events of breaking dawn and after and then it'll be the love triangle, i hope you enjoy. Please Review. **

**~FanWriter~**


End file.
